


Big Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose hooks up with another man, seeing how he and Brock technically aren't together.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nobody asked for it but here's a sequel to "Much Needed Break"

Jose was shopping at Century City with Aquaria on a warm, sunny Saturday, and they hit up all their favorite stores before going to RockSugar. 

"Sooo, haven't heard a lot about Brock lately." Aquaria sipped on her drink and Jose shrugged.

"I mean it's cool, it ain't like we dating." Aquaria raised an eyebrow as Jose played with his food.

"You like him don't you?" Jose looked up, cheeks flushed.

"What?" Aquaria giggled.

"Yup, you have a little crush on your hook up." Jose cleared his throat.

"No I don't? Girl you trippin." Aquaria rolled her eyes as per usual.

"Don't lie, it's okay if you do. I would too if I was fucking his cute ass." Jose nearly spit out his food and started coughing.

"Aqua you can't say that in public-oh my god you too fuckin much." She started laughing and so did he once his near death experience was over.

-

"Hahaha, you SUCK at this game! How are you so bad?" Aquaria and Jose were playing GTA V while they watched Trevor get shot in the head by an FIB agent, and Jose handed her the controller.

"Aight you think you so cool, you try it." Aquaria took it and laughed.

"Pfft, prepare for this motherfuckers to get destroyed." Just as promised, Aquaria absolutely crushed the mission and gave Jose the controller back, dusting her shoulder off in success.

"You a dork." 

"Never been a sport." Aquaria started dancing to the tune of MotorSport in her head and Jose rolled his eyes, and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened it up and it was a message from someone on Grindr; he thought he'd deleted the app but apparently not. As soon as he opened the message, Aquaria rested her chin on Jose's shoulder.

"Oooh a message, who's it from?" Jose pushed Aquaria off of him and hunched over his phone, flipping her off. Aquaria faux scoffed and flipped him off behind his back. Jose read the message and it made his heart race as soon as he read it.

'Hey baby, how are you? I'm Dane. You're pretty fucking hot, you know that?'

'aye i'm p good hbu n thx u are too' 

'I'm fine, thank you. Are you free tonight?'

'yea i be free at like 1'

'Would you wanna link up?'

'i'm down wya'

'Koreatown. I'm right by Cinema Makeup School, ever heard of it?'

'bruh i went to that school'

'Ahh nice.' Dane sent over his address and Jose put it in his phone. It was only 11 pm but he wanted to make sure it was in there in advance. He looked at Dane's profile picture and he wasn't gonna lie; he might have been just a tad more handsome than Brock. His muscles and all those tattoos... Jose was excited to see him in real life. 

'See you at 1 ;)' Jose bit his lip, trying not to smile. He almost felt bad for hooking up with someone else but he and Brock weren't even together so why was he feeling bad? Jose put Brock to the back of his mind and focused on this new guy, Dane.

"GUESS WHAT?" Jose was nearly screaming and he startled Aquaria so much she fell off the couch.

"WHAT?" Jose smirked.

"I got a date tonight." Aquaria looked at her phone.

"Tonight? It's 11:05 pm." Jose groaned.

"Ugh you know what I mean." Aquaria laughed.

"Okay, okay, go on. Who is this mysterious stranger?" Jose crossed his arms.

"I ain't tellin you." Aquaria stared at him blankly.

"You confuse me. A lot." She got up and walked to Jose's bedroom, plopping down on the bed. Jose walked to his room and lied down next to her, and started playing with her hair.

"Aqua?" Jose's tone was sweet and light.

"Yesssss?" 

"Get the fuck outta my room, I gotta get ready." Aquaria looked him and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, chill out." Jose sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

"You best turn around when I change." Aquaria flicked her wrist, motioning Jose to get up and leave her to relax on his bed, seeing how she was too lazy to even get up. Jose took a quick shower and changed lightning fast. He hopped onto his bed next to Aquaria again and turned on the tv, channel surfing until he found 48 Hours; he did love a good mystery crime show. He watched it for a bit before checking his phone.

"Shit I gotta get going, don't do nothing stupid." Aquaria yawned as a reply and Jose got up, sliding on his shoes. He slyly grabbed a condom before going down to the parking garage and hopped in his car, grabbing his phone.

'omw' Jose got a reply much faster than he expected.

'See you soon ;)' He put his phone in his pocket and drove over to Koreatown.

-

When Jose got to Dane's apartment, he took a deep breath before knocking. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he was already here so why the fuck not. He knocked on the door and it was immediately opened.

"Hi there." Dane looked absolutely amazing; Jose swore he was even better looking than Brock.

"Hey." Dane waved Jose inside and Jose entered, and as soon as he was inside and after Dane shut the door, Dane started roughly kissing him. Jose was taken aback for a moment but kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Dane's mouth. Dane cupped Jose's chin and tiled his head up, giving him better access to kiss him. He moved down from Jose's lips to his jawline then neck, licking and sucking on it. Dane abruptly stopped and and took Jose's hand in his and led him to the bedroom, and took his clothes off. Jose stood there in shock, staring at Dane's achingly hard cock, pre cum dripping out of the tip.

"Clothes off." Dane's tone was low, laced with lust. Jose obeyed and stripped, feeling a bit awkward because he wasn't nearly as hard as Dane. Dane grabbed Jose and threw him on the bed, and spread Jose's legs. He ran his hands up and down the insides of his thighs before taking Jose's cock in his hand and stroking it into hardness. Jose moaned when Dane replaced his hand with his mouth and tenderly licked the head of Jose's dick, making him shudder with arousal. Dane took him fully in, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head while looking into Jose's eyes. Jose let his head rest against the pillow and he looked up at the ceiling, pleasure overwhelming his senses. Dane stopped as quickly as he started and got up on his knees.

"You wanna fuck right?" Jose looked up at him and nodded.

"Duh." Dane laughed and kissed Jose once more before grabbing a condom and rolling it on. He pushed the tip of his dick against Jose's asshole, but Jose stopped him.

"Could you uh, you know..." Dane bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Right, right, sorry." He sucked on his fingers and slid two of them into Jose before adding a third, scissoring them and opening him up as he pumped them in and out. He took them out once Jose was sufficiently opened up and ready. He lined himself up again and slowly slid into Jose and even though he was a pro, it hurt like a motherfucker because Dane didn't use lube. Jose winced in pain; even though Dane fingered him it felt like he was being torn open. He toughed it out though and thankfully, after a few more thrusts, it started to feel good. 

Dane fucked Jose for a good half hour and Jose wasn't even close; it was good, don't get him wrong, but it just wasn't the same as with Brock. Jose could tell Dane was close; his thrusts were getting sloppy and his breathing was becoming ragged.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna-" Dane came with a loud groan and his whole body shook as Jose felt his cock twitch and throb inside of him. Dane pulled out when he was finished and took off the condom before getting dressed.

"Well that was fun, bye." Jose was still semi-hard and nude on the bed when Dane spoke.

"Um-ok... bye." He got up and got dressed, his ass was sore from getting dry fucked but he just focused on going through the door. He went to kiss Dane once more but Dane dodged his kiss and shut the door. Jose scoffed and went outside to his car. It hurt to sit down and he just wanted to get home.

-

When Jose finally got home, he trudged up the long set of stairs and sighed as he got his keys out. He heard laughter before he even opened the door and he was about to get pissed off at Aquaria for having someone over until he saw Brock sitting on the couch.

"Jose!" Brock got up and hugged Jose, kissing him after the embrace.

"What have you been up to? Aqua said you had an exciting night with a friend." Jose shot Aquaria a look and she repressed the urge to laugh.

"Oh yeah we uh, we just um," Jose cleared his throat and Aquaria answered.

"They went out clubbing." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you shit faced?" Jose awkwardly laughed.

"Knew we had a big date tomorrow." Brock nodded.

"I see. Aquaria and I were just playing video games, wanna join us?" Jose shook his head.

"Imma go to bed but you can stay the night if you want." Brock smiled.

"Thanks." Jose smiled back and went to his room, collapsing onto his bed as soon as he shut the door. What did he just do?


End file.
